sonic overdrive episode 4: new grand prix
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: another extreme gear competition has arrived, but only two people need one more member, and their team name is team time warp.
1. new team member

**SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE 4: NEW GRAND PRIX**

**WHILE TRAINING ON MY NEW EXTREME GEAR**

**MATTHEW: GOTTA BE ONE WITH THE WIND, TRAIN HARD, AND KEEP MY MIND OPEN.**

**SILVER: HEY MATTHEW!**

**MATTHEW: SILVER, BLAZE, WHATS UP?**

**BLAZE: NOTHING, BUT WE NEED ONE MORE TEAM MEMBER, BUT YOUR SKILLS ARE GREAT. CARE TO JOIN?**

**MATTHEW: SURE, WHEN DOES THE GRAND PRIX START?**

**SILVER: TOMMOROW.**

**THREE RIDERS RIDE BY**

**JET: WELL, WE GOT A NEWBIE ON A NEW TEAM.**

**WAVE: JET, THAT BOY LOOKS LIKE AN UNUSUAL GEAR HEAD, WE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE.**

**MATTHEW: YOUR RIGHT, I AM UNUSUAL IN THIS WORLD, JET, WAVE, AND STORM.**

**STORM: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT US!**

**SILVER: HE KNOWS ABOUT ALL OF US, EVEN SONIC.**

**JET: WHAT?**

**MATTHEW: SILVER'S RIGHT.**

**SHADOW, AMY, AND COSMO WALK BY.**

**SHADOW: THE BABALON ROUGES, WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?**

**WAVE: WE SPOTTED A NEW VICTIM AND THAT BOY IS PRETTY GOOD.**

**COSMO: YOU MEAN MATTHEW?**

**STORM: YEAH, WHO ELSE, YOU TALKING SALAD!**

**MATTHEW: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!**

**MATTHEW TURNED INTO DARK COMBAT MATTHEW**

**MATTHEW: COSMO, I'M POUNDING HIM FOR YOU.**

**COSMO: THANK YOU MATTHEW (SAD VOICE)  
><strong>

**7 MINUTES LATER**

**STORM: (EXAUSTED) NOT... BAD... KID.**

**MATTHEW: I CAN...TRY TO DO... BETTER.**

**WAVE: WE CAN BEAT THAT KID ON THE TRACK TOMORROW STORM.**

**JET: YEAH, LET GO. SEE YA NEWBIE.**

**MATTHEW COOLS DOWN.**

**MATTHEW: WAVES RIGHT, FIGHTING CAN'T SOLVE ANYTHING, WE CAN TAKE THEM BLAZE, AND SILVER.**

**AMY: COSMO GAVE EXTREME GEAR A CHANCE, SHE DID GOOD RIDING ONE.**

**MATTHEW: COOL , GOOD LUCK AND NEVER GIVE UP YOU GUYS.**

**AMY: WE WON'T, BUT CREAM & COSMO ARE ON OUR TEAM, WHICH IS TEAM CHARM.**

**SHADOW: FOR MY TEAM, ITS TEAM DARK.**

**MATTHEW: I'M WITH SILVER AND BLAZE, AKA TEAM TIME WARP.**


	2. ROUND ONE

THE NEXT DAY

OMOCHAO: HELLO EVERYONE, I'M OMOCHAO THE EYES IN THE SKIES AND I'LL BE BRING YOU THE ACTION LIVE, AND HERE COMES TEAM TIME WARP, AND NEVER SEEN THAT THIRD MEMBER BEFORE, LETS INTERVIEW THEM. HOW ARE YOU THREE FEELING?

SILVER: FEELING STRONG, AND LUCKY WHILE HOURS OF TRAINING YESTERDAY.

BLAZE: MIGHT AS WELL USE THAT ENERGY WELL, EACH ROUND GETS TOUGHER.

SILVER: I KNOW, I'M JUST LOOKING FORWARD TO RACING OTHERS.

OMOCHAO: WHO IS THE THIRD MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM?

BLAZE: THAT'S MATTHEW, HE MAY BE NEW, BUT HE HAS RESPECT FOR TEAMWORK.

MATTHEW: SHE'S RIGHT, THIS IS MY FIRST GRAND PRIX AND I FEEL LUCKY AFTER TRAINING.

OMOCHAO: OK, LETS SEE THEIR OPPONENTS.

AMY: HEY GUYS.

MATTHEW: AMY, COSMO,CREAM. GOOD TO SEE YA.

COSMO: FIRST TIME?

SILVER: IT'S HIS FIRST TIME ARIGHT.

BLAZE: COME ON BOYS, GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!

MATTHEW&SILVER: YES BLAZE.

OMOCHAO: WITH TEAM TALENT CONFIDENCE AND TEAM TIME WARPS CLEVERNESS, WE ARE SEEING A VERY AMAZING RACE.

3 MIN AND 55 SEC IN THE RACE

AMY: SILVER!

SILVER: YEAH AMY!

AMY: YOU DID GREAT ON RACE #1!

MATTHEW: YOU REALLY RACED WELL TODAY COSMO.

COSMO: THANK YOU, BUT WE WON THIS RACE.

MATTHEW: WHAT?

1ST AMY

2ND CREAM

3RD MATTHEW

4TH COSMO

5TH BLAZE

6TH SILVER

OMOCHAO: TEAM CHARM WINS THE FIRST RACE!

COSMO: WOW YOU DID GREAT MATTHEW.

MATTHEW: THANKS, I'M SOMETIMES SOFT HEARTED.

SILVER: WE'RE JUST STARTING RIGHT MATTHEW AND BLAZE?

MATTHEW&BLAZE:RIGHT!


	3. round one, race 2

DURING RACE TWO

MATTHEW: THEY GOT US LAST TIME BUT NOT THIS TIME.

AMY: THINK YOU CAN OUT RIDE US THIS TIME?

MATTHEW: SURE I CAN, WATCH!

MATTHEW GRABS A POLE FOR A SHORTCUT

COSMO: COULD THAT BE CHEATING?

AMY: NO COSMO, THEY'RE ARE SHORTCUTS EVERYWHERE.

CREAM: WE JUST NEED TO KEEP WATCH FOR SHORTCUTS.

BLAZE: THAT WAS SMART OF MATTHEW.

SILVER: YEAH, BUT WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES THAT KNOW.

CREAM FLIES IN FRONT OF SILVER

CREAM: BYE ! (RIDES AWAY)

BLAZE: WE NEED TO KEEP UP WITH MATTHEW!

AT END OF RACE

1ST BLAZE

2ND MATTHEW

3RD COSMO

4TH SILVER

5TH CREAM

6TH AMY

OMOCHAO: TEAM TIME WARP WON THE FIRST ROUND.

COSMO: WOW, NEVER THOUGHT EXTREME GEAR IS HARD TO RIDE.

MATTHEW: YOU DID YOUR BEST COSMO.

SILVER: MATTHEW IS NOT RACING TO BE THE FASTEST.

AMY: HE IS RACING FOR FUN?

CREAM: THAT IS REALLY TRUE.

BLAZE: LOOKS THAT WAY CREAM.

WITH TEAM DARK

SHADOW: LOOKS LIKE TEAM TIME WARP IS NEXT.

OMEGA: ALL NO DATA RIDERS MUST BE DEFEATED!

MATTHEW: O,O, OMEGA!

SILVER: YOU KNOW HIM?

MATTHEW: YEAH, HE WAS MAD AT EGGMAN AND WANTED TO GIVE HIM PAYBACK FOR NOT USING HIM MUCH.

OMEGA: MEMORY DATA POSITIVE, I AM E-123 OMEGA, THE STRONGEST BATTLE ROBOT.


	4. ROUND TWO

**OMOCHAO: ROUND TWO WILL BEGIN IN A SHORT TIME GET READY.**

**MATTHEW: SO SHADOW, WHAT TEAM DID YOU TAKE DOWN?**

**SHADOW: THE BABALON ROUGES, I REMEMBER STORM INSULTING COSMO, SO I HELP TAKE HIM AND THE TEAM DOWN FOR HER AND TO KEEP MARIA'S PROMISE.**

**SILVER: WHO'S MARIA.**

**MATTHEW: SHADOWS ONLY FRIEND 50 YEARS AGO SILVER. I'M SORRY THAT EVENT HAPPENED SHADOW.**

**SHADOW: DON'T BE, YOU SAID YOURSELF, SHE NEVER LEFT ME.**

**OMOCHAO: THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START, GET TO YOU POSITIONS NOW.**

**MATTHEW: GOOD LUCK FOR YOUR TEAM.**

**ROUGE: SAME TO YOU GUYS.**

**2 MIN AND 15 SEC INTO RACE**

**OMEGA: SHORTCUT DETECTED, FIRE! (TAKES POWER SHORTCUT)**

**MATTHEW: NOT BAD OMEGA, BUT WITH THIS GEAR I CAN FLY.**

**MATTHEW PASSES ROUGE**

**SHADOW: YOU HAVE HOT TRICKS BLAZE, BUT MINE CAN BE ULTIMATE!**

**CROSSING THE FINISH LINE**

**1ST MATTHEW**

**2ND SHADOW**

**3RD BLAZE**

**4TH SILVER**

**5TH ROUGE**

**6TH OMEGA**


	5. ROUND TWO race 2

**SHADOW: YOU PUT UP A IMPRESSIVE RACE. THIS TIME WE WON'T HOLD BACK.**

**MATTHEW: I CAN TELL.**

**ROUGE: YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE TO GIVE UP.**

**BLAZE: WE DON'T QUIT NO MATTER WHAT.**

**OMEGA: CHOICE DATA IS LOCKED.**

**SILVER: TALK ABOUT A ROBOTIC FILING CABINET.**

**MATTHEW: TELL BE ABOUT IT, SILVER HIGH FIVE!**

**SILVER & MATTHEW SLAP HANDS**

**BLAZE: BOYS.**

**ROUGE: I'LL SAY.**

**OMOCHAO: RACE TWO IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, GET TO YOUR POSITIONS NOW.**

**MATTHEW: LETS RIDE TEAM.**

**2:00 INTO RACE**

**OMEGA: OFFENSE SILVER.**

**SILVER: WAA! (GONE OFF BALANCE)**

**MATTHEW&BLAZE: SILVER!**

**MATTHEW: I'LL GET SILVER, YOU KEEP MOVING!**

**BLAZE: OK!**

**MATTHEW: I GOT YA BUDDY! (CAUGHT SILVER)**

**SILVER: THANKS MATTHEW.**

**MATTHEW: COME ON GET BACK IN THE RACE!**

**AT THE FINISH LINE**

**TIE: BLAZE & SHADOW**

**3RD SILVER**

**4TH ROUGE**

**5TH MATTHEW**

**6TH OMEGA**

**OMOCHAO: WITH A TIE BETWEEN TWO RACERS, HQ AGREED, FOR EFFORT, TRYING, AND TEAMWORK, WE PRESENT TEAM TIME WARP TO THE FINAL ROUND!**

**ROUGE:WHAT!**

**OMEGA: CALM DOWN ROUGE THE BAT, IT'S FAIR TO HELP A TEAM MATE.**

**SHADOW: OMEGA'S RIGHTS, WE DID OUT BEST.**

**MATTHEW: WE CAN SHARE OUR PRIZE AT THE END RIGHT GUYS?**

**SILVER: YEAH.**

**BLAZE: WE AGREE.**

**OMOCHAO: NOW THAT'S KIND OF TEAM TIME WARP. LETS SEE THE FINAL TEAM OF THE GRAND PRIX.**

**WITH TEAM HERO'S**

**SONIC: HEY GUYS, GLAD YOU MADE IT TO THE FINALS.**

**SILVER: YOU TOO SONIC, THANKS TO MATTHEW.**

**KNUCKLES: MATTHEW? WHAT DID HE DO?**

**MATTHEW: I SAVED SILVER FROM GETTING KNOCKED OUT.**

**TAILS: NOW THAT'S TEAM WORK THAT WE RESPECT.**

**BLAZE: I AGREE TAILS.**

**MATTHEW: DON'T THINK THIS ROUND AS COMPETITION ALONE, ALSO COUNT THIS AS FUN.**

**SONIC: SURE THING MATT.**

**OMOCHAO: NEVER THOUGHT BOTH TEAMS WOULD GO EASY ON EACH OTHER, AT LEAST IT WILL BE FUN FOR BOTH TEAMS.  
><strong>


	6. FINAL ROUND

**SONIC: YOU SURE YOU CAN TAKE ME ON? I LOOK FAST YOU KNOW.**

**MATTHEW: WORTH A TRY .**

**TAILS: GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS.**

**BLAZE: LET SHOW THEM WHAT WE HAVE BOYS.**

**MATTHEW&SILVER: OK!**

**KNUCKLES: THIS WILL BE FUN.**

**3:11 INTO 1ST RACE FINAL LAP**

**TAILS: SONIC, MATTHEW'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!**

**SONIC: THANKS TAILS!**

**SILVER: WE'LL HANDLE THEM, YOU GET SONIC!**

**MATTHEW:IF YOU SAY SO.**

**SONIC: HEY MATT!**

**MATTHEW: HEY SONIC.**

**SONIC: NOT BAD MOVES.**

**MATTHEW: SAME TO YOU.**

**THE FINISH LINE**

**1ST SONIC**

**2ND MATTHEW**

**3RD TAILS**

**4TH BLAZE**

**5TH KNUCKLES**

**6TH SILVER**

**OMOCHAO: TEAM HERO'S WON THE FIRST RACE, BUT TEAM TIME WARP MIGHT HAVE HOPE TO WIN.**

**MATTHEW: HEY SONIC!**

**SONIC: WHATS UP?**

**MATTHEW: I THINK WE NEED TO MAKE THIS RACE MORE HARDER.**

**MATTHEW EXPLAINS TO SONIC WHAT HE HAD IN MIND**

**SONIC: A 1 VS 1 RACE?**

**MATTHEW: YEAH, IT'S NOT FOR THE TITLE TO BE THE FASTEST.**

**SONIC: OK SOUNDS FUN.**

**SILVER: YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE HIM?**

**MATTHEW: WORTH A TRY.**

**SONIC: OK, LETS RACE!**

**MATTHEW: AND SONIC, ABOUT AMY, FOR YOUR AND AMY'S SAKE GIVE HER A CHANCE!**


	7. FINAL ROUND 1 VS 1

**BEFORE THE COUNTDOWN**

**SONIC: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE AMY A CHANCE?**

**MATTHEW: I'LL TELL YOU LATER.**

**2:13 INTO RACE**

**SONIC: YOUR DOING BETTER THAN THE LAST RACE, BUT CAN YOU TOP THIS?**

**GETS ON RAILS**

**MATTHEW: MAYBE.**

**MATTHEW STARTS TO FLY**

**MATTHEW: SEE YA SONIC.**

**MATTHEW SPEED UP WHEN HE LANDED.**

**FINISH**

**1ST MATTHEW**

**2ND SONIC.**

**OMOCHAO: TEAM TIME WARP WINS THE GRAND PRIX! CONGRATS.**

** TAILS: DON'T WORRY SONIC, HE SAID IT'S NOT FOR BEING THE FASTEST.**

**MATTHEW: SONIC, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT AMY, SHE WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU LOVE HER, JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE.**

**SONIC: OK I'LL TRY.**

**OMOCHAO: HERE IS YOUR MONEY TEAM TIME WARP.**

**MATTHEW: WAIT OMOCHAO! GIVE AN EVEN AMOUNT OF MONEY TO TEAMS CHARM, DARK AND HERO'S. BESIDES IT'S ALWAYS FAIR TO SHARE.**

**OMOCHAO: YOU WARMED MY ROBOTIC HEART, SHARING YOUR PRIZE, AND THE TEAMS WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS.**

**AMY: MATTHEW, WELL DONE ON THE RACE.**

**COSMO: BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SHARE.**

**CREAM: YOU WON THE GRAND PRIX FAIR AND SQUARE.**

**MATTHEW: DON'T WORRY, SHARING AND CARING ARE ALWAYS PARTS OF ME, OH AND I DONE YOU A FAVOR FOR YOU AMY.**

**AMY: WHAT FAVOR?**

**MATTHEW: BETWEEN YOU AND SONIC.**

**AMY: WHA, WHAT?**

**SONIC: AMY, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? (BLUSHING)**

**AMY: OH SONIC, OF COURSE I WILL!**

**OMOCHAO: WELL THAT PUTS A SWEET CLOSE ON ANOTHER GRAND PRIX. I'M OMOCHAO SIGNING OUT, BYE! **

**END OF EPISODE 4  
><strong>


End file.
